


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Rinniki Nation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rinne finds a puppy in an alleyway.Niki isn't very impressed.They make it work.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in one day? Hell yeah! Decided that if both works are under 1K words, that I'll post two a day !!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Tired from working all day, Niki ever so quietly unlocked the door. Well, obviously Rinne wasn’t asleep, it was only just 9pm after all, but nonetheless, Niki didn’t want to disturb him.

Turning around to lock the door, he didn’t quite see the situation enfold and just chirped a happy “hello Rinne-kun~”

As he whipped his head around, he absolutely did _not_ expect to see the taller man sitting on the floor, talking in an extremely high-pitched voice to… was that a freaking _puppy?!_

“Rinne-kun, what’s that…?”, he asked, unsure, not quite knowing how to react to what seemed like a puppy, in _his_ apartment.

Turning towards him, the other grinned widely.

“Heyhey Nikiii~☆”, he answered as normally as ever, as if there wasn’t a dog currently sleeping in his lap.

Niki had to admit, it looked extremely damn adorable. Sighing, he sat down in front of his boyfriend, looking at the puppy in his lap.

“Where did you find the puppy, Rinne-kun?”

A fond smile stretched across Rinne’s features, as he glanced down at the puppy.

“Found it shiverin’ outside in an alleyway, y’know? I couldn’t jus’ leave it there!”, he replied in a hushed whisper, although it was still quite loud.

Cautiously, he stretched out his hand, to pet the little dog. A tiny Shiba Inu, fast asleep.

When he looked back up to Rinne, he just about melted.

“Can we keep it?”

He had the same naïve puppy dog eyes; the same ones he had all those years ago. The ones, Niki couldn’t say no to.

Biting his lip, Niki restrained himself from kissing his stupid face. That idiot had just picked up a puppy off the street and declared it theirs.

And knowing Rinne, he would make Niki take care of it, even though it was there because of him in the first place!

Before he could even say a word, Rinne had already interrupted him. “I’mma take good care of it as well, okay, Niki-kyun?”

Excitement sparkled in his eyes, giving him childlike innocence… it was sweet, reminded him of the old Rinne, the one he initially fell in love with. Of course, he had grown to love the new Rinne, although sometimes pushy and annoying, just as much.

A little bit of the old Rinne was still there. 

Defeated, Niki just nodded.

“If you promise to take care of it as well, sure~”

A genuine smile unfolded itself across Rinne’s face. Not his usual smirk or shit eating grin, but a thankful, proper, _real_ , smile.

Chapped lips brushed against Niki’s cheek, a soft _thank you_ whispered against his ear.

Shivers ran down his spine at the sensation of Rinne’s warm breath against his sensitive ear.

“Did you already name it~?”, the grey-haired male

“Waited for ya, ta come home, so we could name it together! Gyahaha~☆ ‘S like our child, y’see?!”, Rinne was getting overexcited, and it was _adorable_. He loved this side of Rinne, he didn’t get to see often.

“What about Hikari~? It’s kinda fitting, huh~”

“Hikari, eh~? Yep, ‘s cute as hell~ jus’ like her!!”

Niki sighed contently, as he leaned against Rinne’s side, closing his eyes. He listened to the even breathing of the other and the soft snores of the puppy sleeping in the other lap.

“I love you~”, he uttered out quietly.

“Love ya too”, came the soft reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ! Especially comments, I love reading through them :3
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day :D
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
